Awakenings
by paladinraines
Summary: Zink has been afflicted with a deadly poison. To save him the sages sealed him in a sarcophagus until the poison dissapated. Now Link has awoken in present times and must find the new sages to return to the past rated for later chapters for violence
1. prologue

Awakenings

A/n; well my ssb story was removed, so I decided to start on this. Please review. I'd appreciate it if you didn't flame. If you want in this story, please review and say so. Come up with a name for yourself. It doesn't have to be your real name.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Zelda, or Nintendo but I own Andrew and the plot.

Prologue:

Hyrule many many many years ago...

Link had been injured in combat with some strange, shadowy beast.

The good news was that the beast had been slain.

The bad news was that Link had been injected with a deadly poison.

The sages came up with a solution, but it was a long shot. They would have to seal him in a tomb in a sarcophagus that would slowly heal him while he was in a deep sleep.

The process was likely to take thousands of years, so when link was awoken by the chosen one that had the key to open the tomb, he could just awaken the new sages and use the ocarina of time and the master sword, which were buried with him to return to the far past.

As Link stepped into the sarcophagus, he said his goodbyes before his vision was obscured by silvery tendrils of liquid time and darkness took him.

Present day

Andrew was lazing against the side of a hill near the edge of a stream holding a fishing rod and sipping a bottle of Tyler Mountain water.

This was his secret spot.

No one else knew about this place but him and his best friend, Aaron.

Andrew was about twenty years of age and had short blond hair and jade green eyes, which were covered by glasses.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp tug on his line.

He thought it must be a rainbow trout or something.

It was a box, carved from wood and plated with gold.

The outside of the box was home to inscriptions in an ancient language consisting of pictographs which he didn't recognize.

The lid of the box had a painted symbol that looked like a sacred symbol; Three triangles joining to form a larger triangle with an empty space in the middle for an upside down triangle.

Inside the box was a golden rod covered in the same pictographs and triangle symbol.

He put the box under one arm and carried his tackle box and rod back to his house to fix some dinner and practice swordplay.

Twenty some miles away, a mysterious ruin appeared, mystifying citizens, scientists, and people shopping at the mall.

End of prologue


	2. scroll one: Meetings

Awakenings

Here's the first chapter. It's a double whammy: 2 chapters in the same day. As always review.

Scroll One: meetings

When Andrew got to his apartment, He dried and polished the box and set to work fixing his specialty: Barbecued chicken with a homemade barbecue sauce.

After he was finished cooking, he sat down on his couch and turned on the TV to watch the six o'clock news.

_"And in other news, a huge temple thing just appeared in the city mall down town a few hours ago. _

_Here's Bob Bereinstien in the field." _

"_Thank you Jim._

_I'm here at the mall where the sporting goods store has been destroyed by the temple that just appeared here a few hours ago._

_Scientists called to the scene were unable to explain why it is here or what these pictographs mean."_

The camera zoomed in on the sealed door to the temple.

It had the same symbols that were on the rod he found earlier that day.

He turned off the TV and rushed to his moped with the rod and his sword, which he was good at using.

He arrived at the mall an hour later because traffic was bad.

After fighting through the crowd and passing the police barricade, he thrust the rod at the temple door.

Both the rod and the door had melted allowing Andrew and only Andrew could enter.

The corridor within suddenly burst into light revealing very clean brownish sandstone.

After a few minutes of walking, he entered a large room with more pictographs on the walls and a large human shaped sarcophagus, which was resting on a stone dais.

It bore the same symbol on the door and the rod.

As he stepped toward the dais, the sarcophagus began to glow, then to hum, softly at first, then louder and louder still.

Finally, the casket burst open revealing a human figure wrapped in silvery tendrils.

The tendrils released their grip on the person and vanished.

He, whoever he was fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

He was only about eighteen or nineteen.

He had blond hair, sapphire eyes, fair skin, and was bedecked in a green tunic, and cap.

"Who are you?" inquired Andrew

I am Link, Hero of Time.

I hail from Hyrule thousands of years in the past.

Because I was afflicted with a deadly poison, I was sealed in here until the poison dissipated.

Now I must awaken the six sages and return to my time." Explained Link

'I will aid you in my quest. I am Andrew, just some guy that has a moped." declared Andrew

"Is this moped a weapon of some sort?" asked a puzzled Link

"No. I'll show it to you outside." Said Andrew, exasperated

The two left the tomb and walked to the parking lot, dodging reporters and people angry that the sporting goods store was destroyed.

Unbeknownst to the two, the poison that had been extracted from Link had been regenerated and by now was the shadowy creature that poisoned Link in the first place.

End of Scroll One


	3. Scroll Two: Aaron

Awakenings

_Here's chapter three._

Scroll Three: Aaron

In the time it took for Link and Andrew to get to the moped, about half a dozen people kept following them marveling at Link's clothes. Link was intrigued by how the moped could move and fed on a foul smelling liquid.

When they got to the apartment, Link ran around examining the lights and the bathroom. While Link was looking at Andrew called Aaron on his cell phone.

"I need you over here now. I'll explain later."

In the time it took for Aaron to arrive, Link was giving Andrew some tips on swordplay.

"No, don't hold it out so far. It leaves your chest open for attack. Curl your arm in slightly."

Aaron was tall, blond, and bespectacled. He looked a lot like Andrew, even though they weren't related. The only major difference was that his face was more triangular and that his hair was, as always, spiked.

"I'm here. What did you need?"

Link walked up to Aaron.

"Do you have Hylian blood?"

"Uhhhhhhh..."

"Aaron can I see you in the kitchen... now?

A few minutes later...

"So that guy, Link needs to find these temples to return to the past?" asked a confused Aaron

"Yes." replied Andrew

"Would this help?" Aaron held out a piece of aged parchment. It was a map.

"Where did you find this?" snapped Link

"In the woods, but why-"Link cut him off. "This is a map of Hyrule. If we compare this to one of your maps, we could find the temple and I could go home. Saria wrote this map, so the Forest temple must be in the woods."

"I'll leave tonight and scout the woods. I'll call you if anything comes up." With that, Aaron left.

The next morning...

Andrew and Link were about to leave to join Aaron, when Andrew's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Andrew It's me. I need help. They're after me. No no!"_

"Aaron's in trouble. Let's go!

To be continued disc: I don't own Aaron, brownblade does.


End file.
